Izora Ashblood
"Isolation? Fear? Hopelessness? These feeling remind me of what is like to be human." "Even a glimpse into the past can salvage one's future." History of the Ashblood Family The Ashblood's are a family of vampires known for their Ruthless and voracious hunger, and their ability to amass support of fervent believers and supporters of the Ashblood ascension in status and power. Any actions involving an Ashblood and other races are exclusively to increase their own statue and wealth in the family. As purity of the Ashblood heritage being integral to the advancement of the family's plots, when a half breed is born, they are snuffed out quickly and silently. The birth of Izora Ashblood was a tragic and secretive affair, and the only reminiscent of it residing in a ashen ruins of a farm house somewhere in the outskirts of civilization. Growing up, she had to battle against the hunger of blood and hide herself from the members of the Ashblood and its cult followings as she sought shelter. Not much else is known about her current location, actions and any other past, though rumors have been circulating around that the Ashbloods ignore for now. Cursed Blessings and Flashes "A tale of pasts are often long and sad. Tales are meant to be told however, or mistakes of the past will be relived." It was never explained or known who Izora's mother was, or whether she is still alive. Whoever it was, Izora's life is still hers because of them. The only things that were left by her mother was her inherited glowing eyes and abnormal ability to stand among others in the daylight, separating her from all other Ashbloods, who slink around in the shadows. Her ability to stand in the light and her determination to seperate herself from the curse in her blood led her to seek out those who hunt undead and join their ranks. She is currently a private of the branch. Due to her vampiric nature, her emotions and feelings were effected in a unique way. She grew up feeling nothing of pain, loss, suffering or positive emotions like joy or sadness. As she has grown however, those feeling drag onto her soul, making her feel the pain she has missed for her entire life. She walks in constant pain and anguish, and can't express her feelings because they are lost to her, except for very recently. Appearance Due to her vampiric heritage, Izora's skin is a flawless pale white, and chillingly cold to the touch. From her eyes glow a white light that is uncharacteristic of a vampire or dhampir, others have questioned if she is a celestial or a greater being, though this has been proven false so far. Her hair is curly and pitch black, tied into a bun to prevent the wisps of ash like smoke that come from it when it is left undone,. Her lean stature deceptively hides the muscle underneath though not containing the strength of a raging barbarian. On her left wrist there is numerous scars and bite marks, as well as a silver scar that runs down her forearm. She dons a breastplate of light bronze coloration with edged shoulder pads, white cloth lined with gold running down the front and back of it. Where she obtained it is not told. Personality As someone who's own existence plagues her, she strives to become someone that people don't fear. She respects those who have fought the odds, though she herself isn't strong inside. She always puts up a mask, void of expression when conversing with others, though this has started to crack as she wanders the world, meeting new figures. Weakness must never show and the only way gain redemption is Izora judges her actions with more scrutiny than saints, with the crimes she has committed weighting on her at every waking moment. This leads her to examine any situation with careful cation, taking the action that fits the situation the best. Due to her low view of herself and her worth, she has actually tried to commit suicide multiple times in the past. "I sometimes wonder what would occur if I simply vanished, but every time I get close, I stop. I don't know why. Maybe death is a luxury I don't deserve." Friends Izora doesn't have many if any friends, none that are living. Only one that is still living is a Vampire in Nevermore that sheltered her and taught her control of her inherited hunger. She never has disclosed who they are for their safety. Her mother, the one who stopped her from falling into the evil in her blood, who may still be alive. Ittei Koto-" His flashy and flamboyant nature is slightly annoying, But I'd consider him an ally.... or a friend." After several meeting with Ittei, Izora has begun to feel something for the first time in her life. She doesn't know how to feel about this development. Enemies The Ashblood family, as they view her very existence as a threat to their sacred heritage and status for the very rare few that know that she exists. The Cults of Ash that follow the Ashbloods without question. And most of all, herself. Aspirations Izora's most crucial goal: "Ashblood is a name, a plague upon others, draining them of life everyday they exist. Yes, I am Izora Ashblood, and as long I remain standing upon this soil and earth I won't bow down to the curse that I have inherited." {Side Note: Some information has been left vague for a reason, information will be filled out as time goes on.} Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character